Inuyasha: Another Story
by IDontOwnThis
Summary: Canon. Kikyo is alive, Inuyasha is pissed off, Sesshoumaru?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Chapter I**

It had been two years since Naraku's death. Peace had flourished, to a certain degree, across the land. Of course, there were the usual wars fought here and there, over land, gold, and women. However, compared to when the evil hanyou had been alive, the level of strife could be considered placid.

In a certain village high up in the mountains of feudal Japan, a small figure could be seen, sprinting urgently towards its objective. The sky was dark, and the moon shone with a pale ferocity, casting an eery glow on everything it touched.

"Kikyo-sama!" The small figure cried, breathless as it struggled to catch up to the priestess.

Kikyo turned around tentatively, smiling as she saw a little girl, about seven years old, bounding towards her. Instinctively, she reached down to stroke the girl's hair, her hands gentle and soothing.

"My brother is coming home today," the girl burst out. Then, shyly, she added, "would you like to meet him?"

The priestess looked down at the girl, a smile brimming just underneath the stoic mask she always wore. Was the young lady trying to play matchmaker? The last thing she needed at the moment was another eager male suitor; the past few weeks had been taxing for Kikyo, constantly having to reject the advances of the many young men in her newest home.

Nevertheless, the priestess was pleased at the sight of the girl. She cherished the fact that the child did not recoil at her touch. Even now, Kikyo still found it hard to believe that she was alive.

Although it had been already two years, her lips still recalled Inuyasha's kiss as he held her in his arms for one last moment together. She recalled the tears on his face as he pulled her into his embrace, his lips finding hers in one final act of passion.

In that moment, Kikyo had realized how much she loved him, and how much she needed to let go of her former lover, if he was to find any sort of happiness. She could not continue to be the obstacle between him and Kagome.

As her soul left the earthly confines of her clay shell, the priestess had smiled, knowing that by leaving this world, the young couple would finally have the chance to explore their feelings for each other.

But it was not to be.

Instead of returning to Kagome, her soul had been carried off by her numerous s_hindamachuu. _Even Kikyo had been unable to fathom the reason behind this. She had finally accepted her death, yet why did her soul not return to its collective whole?

The reason, she found out much later, was because of Tenseiga. The otherworldly sword had called out to her, drawing her essence to it. It had even fashioned a new body for her, one decidedly alive and human, and not a clay imitation as before.

She had wondered how this was possible. It was not in her knowledge that youkai had such powers over life and death. Her mind wandered to the demon that had revived her, grinning a little as she recalled the daiyoukai's impassive face; he had always struggled to maintain that cool exterior, but it had not been very convincing, partially due to the presence of certain little human girl.

_Rin... _The young girl had been overjoyed to see Kikyo well and alive. After all, she believed it was because of the priestess's efforts that she had been able to make a new friend, namely Kohaku. Sesshoumaru had allowed the little girl her moment of happiness, but he did not stay long.

Kikyo recalled the daiyoukai's words as he turned to leave.

"Do no misunderstand, _miko_. It is merely Tenseiga's will."

With that he had left, leaving a disgruntled Rin trailing after him.

It was all for the best, she thought. The sword had given her another life, another shot at happiness. No longer constrained by duty as the protector of the Shikon no Tama, she was free to do as she wanted.

Still, the concept of a normal life was foreign to her. For too long had the priestess been forced to keep up the walls surrounding her heart. It was needed, of course, during her time as the protector of the Jewel, and when Naraku had been alive. Evil men and demons could sense weakness, and the stoic mask she always wore served to protect her from such dangers.

Shaking her head a little, Kikyo tried to relax. Wasn't this the peace she had been searching for? She allowed the eager girl to lead her away. The priestess did not know how to live as a normal woman, but if anything, she would try.

* * *

Inuyasha was pissed. All these days of sitting around doing nothing had him in a foul mood. Although Kagome had decided to stay with him in the feudal era, much of her time was taken up by her training as a priestess. The responsibilities were endless – treatment of the injured and sick, presiding over ceremonial affairs, and even taking up arms when needed. The hanyou sighed, what he wouldn't give right now for a good fight.

"Inuyasha!" a voice suddenly shouted from behind him.

Inuyasha turned around. His heart fluttered as he took in the appearance of the young woman in front of him. She was really filling in nicely, he thought. The white haori she had borrowed from that old hag seemed to be getting a bit tight around the front. The red hakamas did nothing to hide her curvaceous figure. He wished he could pick her up right now. The thought of those slim thighs rubbing up against him almost made him groan.

"Kago-" Before he had a chance to finish uttering her name, he felt himself pulled down by the force of an incantation. With a loud thud, he hit the ground, creating a crater where he had just stood before.

"What da hell was that for, Kagome?" Inuyasha shouted, his mouth full of dirt.

The girl's arms were crossed, and she looked at him strictly, as though he was a naughty child. "Why didn't you go help Kaede-san with the weed pulling this morning? You know she has a bad back!"

"Keh! I ain't doing slave labour for that old hag!" Inuyasha replied angrily. Although he knew of his greater strength and stamina, he hated being used as a pack mule.

Before Kagome had a chance to reply, the hanyou had already ran off.

Damn it, he thought, who did she think she was, ordering him around?

Even after Naraku's demise, their relationship still had not progressed to any level he would call intimate. _Hell_, e_ven that pervert of a monk had somehow managed, _he thought bitterly_. _Sango was already a mother of two twin girls, and another baby boy was due any second now. This fact irritated Inuyasha to no end.

The girl was always busy. First it had been the matter of university back in her time; now, in the feudal era, it was her priestess chores. Why couldn't she find the time for just the two of them, alone? Did she not love him? He had pretty much risked skin and bone for her at every turn. Why couldn't she settle down for once? Naraku was dead, his ass of a brother was no where to be seen, and the countryside was peaceful. What more could she want?

Inuyasha took a deep breath, trying to rid himself of these irritable thoughts. He needed time to think. He had to ask Kagome somehow, but his courage always failed when it came to the girl. What did she think of him? Did she really want t-

Suddenly, the hanyou's face snapped up in alarm. Impossible. That scent... it had been years since he had last smelled anything like it. The image of Kikyo's face lit up in his head.

As though unsure of himself, the hanyou sniffed the air again. There was no mistake this time, it was definitely Kikyo's scent, and it seemed to be coming from the forest. That didn't make sense, the priestess was dead. Why did this have to occur, just as a tension arose in his and Kagome's relationship? Still, Inuyasha knew he would never be able to forgive himself if he didn't investigate this thoroughly. Therefore, he had no choice but to dash into the forest, and away from Kagome for one last time.

* * *

_God, she was beautiful_, Hideo thought. That porcelain like skin, that creamy complexion, those obsidian tresses that fell so attractively down her sides, slightly covering the loveliness of her face. The young man's heart thumped urgently as his eyes took in the young woman sitting across from him.

His little sister was right. Kikyo was indeed a goddess. There was no way a mortal woman could have those looks, yet be so gentle with children. And be skilled in the arts of healing. _A perfect combination_, he sighed.

The object of his thoughts looked up, smiling politely at his incessant staring.

Did she have a husband? He felt his heart swell up, a sudden anger rushing through his senses. What kind of man would leave his wife unattended for so long?

Almost as if reading his mind, his mother asked, nervously, "Lady Kikyo, I know it is impolite of me to ask, but, are you perhaps espoused?"

The priestess's eyes widened in shock at the question, her face taking on a rosy tinge as she took a moment or two before answering. "N-no... not yet."

Hideo felt his heart flutter in relief. So she was still single, that meant he had a chance. The woman intrigued him to no end. He had returned only yesterday from a fishing trip, and his sister had taken no time to fill him in on the beautiful priestess before him.

It seems that she had shown up at the village a few weeks ago, carrying nothing but a bag of medical supplies, a bow, and a quiver of arrows. The villagers had been grateful for her medical expertise. Their village was a small one, and many could not afford the services of a physician. As such, she was treated with great reverence and respect. Not to mention the attention of several young bachelors. She had rejected them, stating simply that she was not ready yet for any sort of relationship.

The young man sighed dreamily. Maybe she would change her mind.

Right as they finished dinner, there was knock on the door. Hideo grimaced; he had wanted to spend more time with the priestess after the evening meal. His sister shot up to answer it. Pulling the door open revealed a man. He was tall, with broad shoulders, and carried about him an air of importance. His beard was long, and the hardened look he gave as he surveyed the family indicated that he was a warrior of some experience.

Upon seeing Kikyo, the man gave a bow. "My lady, there is a matter of some importance we need you to attend to."

His face was impassive, but even Hideo sensed that it was something serious.

The priestess nodded curtly in return, sensing the urgency of the situation. After thanking Hideo's family for the delicious meal, she turned to leave.

Before he could stop himself, Hideo had already grabbed the priestess's arm. He knew it was childish, but he couldn't help it. He hated to see her go so abruptly like this. He wanted to say something, but the words seemed to be stuck in his mouth.

Kikyo's face lit up with surprise at his action. Her mouth opened slightly as if to rebuke him, but stopped herself in mid sentence. The priestess looked up at him, confused.

Upon seeing this, Hideo regained control of his composure. He let go of his hold on the priestess's haori. Spouting apologies, the man blushed a deep red, and ran back inside the house.

* * *

Kikyo was uncomfortable. The meal itself was pleasant, but the young man staring so intently at her was not. As the protector of the Shikon no Tama, the priestess had been trained from a young age to be callous and impassive. The finer details of social woes was lost on her. Her kindness was reserved only for those in need – the injured, the sick, and children.

As such, things such as intimacy were lost on her. The only relationship she had was with Inuyasha, and even that was marred by sadness and betrayal. Sighing, she forced herself to pick at the remains of her meal. Although she was not hungry, it would be impolite to leave the food unfinished.

The priestess sat there, contemplating what she should do with her life now that Naraku, along with the Shikon no Tama, was gone.

A sudden question by Hideo's mother pulled her out of her musings. Kikyo blushed slightly. No, she wasn't married. She knew it was considered odd for a young woman of her age to not have a husband, but at the same time, she **was** a priestess. _Used to be a priestess_, she reminded herself. At any rate, it was none of their business. The incessant staring by the mother-son pair was starting to annoy her.

The little girl, however, made her smile inside. Children were so different, she thought. There were no hidden thoughts, no secret agendas of lust or greed. Deep in her heart, she always had wanted children, but back then she had been the protector of the Shikon no Tama, and now... now she didn't even know anymore.

A sudden knock at the door made her turn around. She saw a tall, powerfully built man enter the doorway. His hair was cut in the style of a military crop, his dark taijiya uniform covered scars of past battles. The man exuded an aura of confidence; but that was to be expected. The life of a demon slayer was anything but peaceful – to be still alive at his age without skills of some sort was almost impossible.

In the time that she had stayed in the village, she had formed a mild friendship with the taijiya. Both of them knew their roles in life, and performed their duties well. He, unlike the other young men in the village, did not see her as a love interest. He merely respected her as another professional. At this moment, though he did not show it, Kikyo saw his eyes flicker in wariness... and fear? Sensing it must be something serious, the priestess turned to go.

She felt a hand grab and pull her back. Turning in surprise, she saw the young man that had stared at her across the table. His eyes were filled with concern and longing. The priestess knew that look – too often had she been the object of it with Inuyasha. Therefore, without thinking, she found herself shrugging it off. No matter how hard she tried, she could not forget the hanyou. It struck her deeply that they had needed part, that each must find their own happiness.

Her reincarnation, Kagome, was a kind and gentle girl. She had no right to barge in on their relationship as she had done in her past. She was wiser now, more attuned to the realities of life.

Almost as if in apology, she turned back to those wistful eyes.

The young man cheeks were flushed at this point. He let go of his hold on the priestess, and muttering apologies of some sort, ran back, embarrassed, into the house.

Softly, so that only she could hear it, Kikyo whispered after the young man.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Kenji waited until they had gone several paces away from the house before speaking. He had felt something in the woods today that made him restless. Not a foolish man, the taijiya had gone back for help, and maybe advice from the priestess.

The demonic aura from this afternoon was still on his mind. It had born down on him with a crushing force. Even he, a seasoned taijiya, had felt fear. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced before in his life. Seeing that a priestess might know more about such things, he had gone to her first.

He told her that he and his men had been in the forest surrounding the small village that afternoon, clearing the woods of any demonic activity. They had been working for hours, exterminating minor demons as well as the numerous vicious beasts that roamed the woodlands. Therefore, it had come as a shock when he suddenly felt that he couldn't breath. The overpowering aura had gnawed on his essence, and he had quickly ordered his men to get the hell out of there.

They had been relieved. Although the taijiya under his command had endured many hardships during their lifetime, even they knew that this was something different. The menacing atmosphere they had all felt sent shivers down their spines. However, they knew they would fight to the death if their commander requested it of them. As taijiya, their sense of duty prevented them from running away from any adversary.

As Kenji gave Kikyo the details of his report, he could feel the priestess tensing up, like a cat about to strike. He knew that she was anxious that any harm should come to the villagers; he could read it in her lips and the way she held herself. Though not a spiritual man himself, even the taijiya had felt the extent of the woman's powers the first time he met her. This was no ordinary priestess, he thought. If the thing in the forest even had her nervous, then it would not bode well for the villagers.

* * *

Kikyo maintained the stoic mask she always wore as she listened to the man's retelling of what had conspired. The only thing that could have affected the taijiya to such a degree, she was sure, was a powerful youkai. If that was so, then the slayer and his men would stand no chance without her purification powers. Only she would be able to mount any sort of resistance against the demon. Although it was nothing like home, the small village had grown on her. She would do anything in her power to protect it.

Turning back to the man, Kikyo told him in determined tones. "We will go tonight. Gather up your men in an hour, and we shall investigate this matter thoroughly."

The priestess did not want to take any chances. If such a powerful demon was out there, the sooner they took care of it the better. Who knew when the beast would strike? As such, it was better to take the initiative then to be on the receiving end of a surprise attack.

The man nodded. As a person of action, he hated the thought of waiting. Therefore, he was relieved at the priestess's decision. They would go tonight, and with any luck, the matter would be resolved by the next morning.

Kikyo watched the taijiya leave. Unfortunately, she knew it would not be so easy. There would be definite bloodshed tonight, she thought. A few of Kenji's men would definitely not live to see daybreak. She would try her best to end it quick, and prevent any more tragedies from occuring.

Heading back to her own little hut, the priestess dressed quickly. Unlike other women, she just did not feel comfortable wearing a _yukata_. It was far too confined for her tastes. She could not move about freely in it. Instead, she opted for a clean white _haori_ and a dark brown _hakama_. After tying the hakama securely about her slender waist, Kikyo reached for her _yumi_. It had been far too long since she had had to use it. There were not as many demons roaming the land now.

The priestess slung her _yumi_ and a quiver of _ya_ over her shoulders, then step outside into the evening breeze. The night air was cold, but it did not make her shiver as it was supposed to. She had a feeling that something was going to happen tonight, but what?

Closing the door behind her, the priestess proceeded to the outskirts of the village, where she knew Kenji and his group of taijiya would be waiting.

The small procession moved quickly through the forest. The taijiya at the forefront of the group had short swords out, cutting down any obstructing shrubbery and weaving a path through the forest for the rest of the group. Kikyo was at the very back, her body tense, and her mind on the lookout for the demon. Kenji stayed behind the priestess for her protection. His right hand rested on the hilt of his sword, and his eyes scanned the blackness of the woods for any signs of movement. Although the taijya looked relaxed, the men knew their commander was poised to strike at any second.

The group had been walking for hours, but there were no signs of the demonic presence they had detected earlier in the day. Kikyo pondered at this. Could the taijiya commander have been mistaken, his mind merely distracted by exhaustion? No, that was not possible. She knew the man – he was a demon slayer, and that job had no room for imagination.

The priestess resumed her duty, trying to key into their surroundings for the demon's presence. Then, suddenly, she detected a flare of demonic energy up ahead. Where was it, she thought. Where was the demon hiding? She indicated for the group to stop. She would investigate this herself first. The demonic aura was nothing like Kenji had described it as. It was not very strong, and the priestess knew she would have no trouble handling whichever demon emitted it. _Funny how I didn't sense it before_, she thought.

As she made her way through the forest in the direction of the demonic aura, she caught a glimpse of something golden in the dark. It seemed familiar, but the priestess could not put her finger on what it was.

Suddenly, a figure emerged in front of her. Golden orbs seemed to survey her with great distaste before emerging fully from the cover of the darkness. Kikyo's eyes widened in recognition as she took in the daiyoukai's appearance. _Sesshoumaru_. What was he doing here, in the middle of nowhere? Did he come to reclaim the life he had given?

She saw his eyes appraising her, as though scanning her defences. She found that he looked slightly amused. _Arrogant demon_, she thought. Her hand reached behind her for a _ya_. If he had come all this way just to have the satisfaction of taking her life, she would not let it be an easy task. The least she could do was to wipe that smirk off his face.

Sesshoumaru stopped.

"I would not do that if I were you, miko," he stated simply.

A sudden burst of youki enveloped the area where the pair stood. _He was concealing himself all along_, Kikyo realized. The collective gasps that sounded behind her told the priestess that Kenji's men had already been alerted to Sesshoumaru's presence. Several taijiya burst into the clearing, their blades shimmering menacingly under the moonlight. Their bodies were trembling under the intense youki the daiyoukai was emitting, and their faces seemed to shrink back in fear.

Kikyo looked back to the daiyoukai. His face betrayed nothing, but the priestess knew that he was amused. She was all-to-familiar with his abilities, and knew that he could cut down the men behind her any time he wished. Her eyes followed his right hand as he reached down to draw his sword. There was no time to draw her bow, the priestess thought. This would be a slaughter.

_These men have wives and children_, thought Kikyo. _I have to prevent this, at all costs!_ With her weapon useless, the priestess tried to stop the daiyoukai the only way she could think of. Leaning in, she wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's shoulders, drawing him in to her. Her lips found his, and she closed over them in a desperate kiss.


End file.
